Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP2, 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
Mobile devices may further simultaneously support communication using multiple radio access technologies (RATs). Different radio access technologies may be used to expand the scope of services offered by the communication such as by expanding the geographic region in which the device may operate, as a mobile device moves through different regions supporting different radio access technologies. Furthermore, different radio access technologies may be used to simultaneously allow a user to engage in a variety of different forms of wireless communication activities. However, a device may be equipped with multiple antennas while the radio access technologies it supports may not receive with two or more antennas or may not receive with two or more antennas all the time.